A Few Drabbles
by Serpent's Den
Summary: A challenge on a profile page, i think it's okish read if you want :S bad summary i know sorry xx


_**Pat's Slash/Yaoi Drabble Challenge-**__ (I see these around a lot. It's not very original, but have a go :D)_

_Rules:_

_1. Open up MSWord or whatever you use to write._

_2. Go to iTunes. Make sure shuffle is ON. Hit PLAY._

_3. Whatever song plays, you must write a short DRABBLE (i.e. approx. 100 words) to match the theme of the song._

_4. You ONLY have the amount of time that the song goes for. When the song stops, you STOP writing._

_5. Don't cheat and continue. Don't pause songs. Don't skip songs._

_6. Include the SONG NAME with the title of each drabble._

_7. No rating limit. Any pairing but must be SLASH/YAOI. At LEAST have five drabbles written. Go bananas._

_8. Do not make any major alterations to the fic afterwards. Do not prepare anything beforehand. It's the fun of it._

_Optional: Include a few lines from the song, especially the ones that inspire you to write a certain scene. Also, if you wish to tag someone, by all means, tag away._

I read a fic with this challenge and wanted to do it so here goes!!

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

The man who can't be moved - the script

He left me, he was gone. I wanted him back I would have him back.

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

I walking into the robe shop, the one I met him in. it was that day that changed my life, that day harry gave me a reason to life. I'd wait for him forever. A thought hit me, I will wait, he has to buy a robe eventually so I took up stations outside the shop and waited for my love.

_I'm the man who can't be moved. _

I waited. He came.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Left outside alone - Anastacia

He was my prince in shining armour; he was my saviour when I had none.

_I thought you where sent from up above but you and me never had love._

He pulled me in with empty promises and false hopes but then when it came down to it he betrayed me, just as Ron and Hermione said he would. He handed me over to him. To Voldermort. I felt save with him but he took advantage of that and hurt me. The boy could be an actor; I truly believed he loved me. But as I lay here now in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor I know Draco isn't my saviour.

_Do you know how it feels to be left outside alone?_

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Because of you - Kelly Clarkson

You caused my heart so much misery but I craved to be with you. You made me doubt my self but I couldn't leave you. I couldn't cry because you said it's weak. I can't trust anyone anymore, you made me this way. I cried silently every night, after listening to your tears. Draco your were selfish and didn't truly care about me. But for some stupid reason, I couldn't help but love you. You've made my life empty and I'm afraid but I love you now and always.

_Because of you_

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Love story - Taylor Swift

We were 11 when we met, in a shop of robes. We enemies but somehow we became lovers. In secret of course, then everyone found out, (damn Creevey and his camera) your daddy never liked me, you know it's true so don't deny it. He told me to stay away from you, but I didn't obviously. We ran away.

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

The day I asked you to marry you, you were shocked to say the least, you actually fainted when I told you I had asked your dad's permission.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet _

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes. _

Thank god, you said yes, so thank you Draco, for twenty great years, happy anniversary love.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

I miss you - Miley Cyrus

_I miss you_

Why aren't you here Potter? I need you, you dumb Gryffindor! You promised you'd always be here, me you and Leo, he misses you too. I try to be strong for him, but it's so hard I still cry at night, I sleep with your old Quiddtich robes! I think about you all the time, I miss everything about you. I know you're in a better place but that doesn't mean I don't think that you should be with me. Stupid Gryffindor, you just had to get hit by a flying car, the irony! I need you Harry, my love, my best friend, my former enemy, my everything.

_I miss you_

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

I think they are all carp to be honest but review and let me now what you think x x 


End file.
